Wish Upon A Star
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: When Ron left them, alone with the task of defeating a Dark Lord, Hermione was so lost, so devastated. So she turned to the stars, their stars, and began to wish... A Ron/Hermione Oneshot. Enjoy!


**~ Wish Upon A Star ~  
><strong>

Ron X Hermione

**A/N: This is a birthday present for Shadowed93. I really hope you, and anyone else who reads this, enjoys it. Love you! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The stars are beautiful tonight.<p>

We would always sit beneath them, gazing up in infinite wonder as the tiny pinpricks of light would silently blink into view, emerging from their blanket of darkness. They would stare down at us, oblivious to the tragic events that were occurring in our world, and devoid of the harsh judgments of the burning sun or the icy moon. They would just exist, pure and simple, scattered across the yawning abyss of the night sky, never changing and always there in all their comforting glory.

But that didn't mean things hadn't changed down here, on this lonely earth. You had left, and abandoned us in this war.

And now I don't know if I'll ever see you again. I want you to come back, but even if you tried, you wouldn't know where to find us. We're so lost, so _alone_ in this wilderness, and all I want is you to be here with us.

So I gaze up at our shared sky, and I hope, I wish, that you'll return to me before it's too late. This war could be the end of me, of us, and I never even got to tell you how much I cared about you.

How I loved you.

Not that I'd have ever said those words to you, not before. But things are different now, and we've been through so much. We've seen love, and life and loss. There's no time now for embarrassment, but for me to just come out and say it.

But if I never see you again, that'll become impossible. Oh, why did you have to go? And why didn't I try harder to make you stay?

Part of me wishes I'd just left with you, and we could have found somewhere secret to hide and just be together. Of course, though, you knew I'd never let Harry deal with this on his own. I just wished you'd known how to do the same.

But instead all I can do it stare up at our stars, and hope that they will somehow convey my feelings for you. Just look up at them, please, and _know_. Know I love you. Know I care. Know I just want you here, with me. So just look at them, like we always would. And _feel_ my love, and my tears, and come back.

They continue to look down, with their constant shining glare, and they know where I am, where you are. And part of me wishes I was up their with them, looking down at you, knowing you're safe.

One suddenly breaks away, tearing through the vast sky with the same determination as the solitary tear that trails down my cheek.

A shooting star.

And so I send it my prayer, my wish: please bring him back to me. Keep him safe.

Then it's gone, fallen beyond the horizon, continuing on a destiny that is greater than mine.

So I'll just sleep now, and hope that my dreams will be of you, and that my wish will come true.

Goodnight, Ron.

**~xxXxx~**

I was awoken by a commotion in the tent.

Harry was standing there, and I thought something was wrong. I was just asking him what had happened when I saw _you._

You looked like a knight that had been through a war, with your dirty, sopping clothes and shining sword in hand. And you were my knight. Not quite in shining armour, but you were there. My wish had come true.

My first instinct was to run into your arms and sob your name, over and over, and absorb your smell, your touch, your warmth.

But a strange, unexpected anger rose up inside me too, and suddenly I was in your arms, but instead of an embrace, I was hitting you, my fists balled in a furious rage. I just couldn't believe that you'd leave us when we needed you most, and all the anger I had suppressed in my tears was suddenly so violent, so present.

But there was the happiness inside me. It was quashed for the moment, but I knew, I _knew,_ that once I had let the anger out, the love would come back and the happiness would overwhelm me.

You were alive, and well, and you were back with me.

For now, though, you'll have to deal with the anger, and I hope it'll die down soon. But right now I am so mad at you.

And then you gave that stupid story about hearing my voice and the light travelling into your heart… I pretended that I found it silly and just a pathetic attempt to get me back on your side, but inside, my own heart warmed to idea of it. That my voice was close to your heart.

And I knew, with so much clarity, that despite everything, you felt the same about me.

But like I said, all you get for now is my fury.

**~xxXxx~**

I waited until I was sure that both you and Harry were asleep, before I snuck out of my covers and into the frozen night. I cast a warming spell and sat, my legs huddled under my chin, on a nearby log.

And I let a small smile play at the corner of my lips, and I turned up to our stars.

And I thanked them.


End file.
